The Other Twin
by AkatsukiBlondeMutant
Summary: Just a random story of what I thought it would be like if Rin and Yukio had a sister. I own nothing, The characters belong to their rightful owner but I do own Kaida. First story here so please no hating. Constructive critism is welcome, it helps. Ive rated it M because I have put a swear or two in and it may get worse as I go on. I don't know what genre to put it under


I am 15 years old and am Satan's daughter, and am still considered to be a toddler, believe it or not, as I aged in demon years. I was born of a human mother who of which I never met as she died when I was born, along with my two twin brothers. So that makes us triplets. Yukio, the youngest, is the most human, the middle is Rin, he's the more half and half, then that leaves me. I'm Kaida. But most call me Kai. I'm the only girl and am more demon than human. I did live in Assiah for a while until I was 5. Bit of a trouble maker. Shiro had his hands full trying to keep me in check. Being more demon than human, I had the teeth ears and tail that demons have and aged in demon years, so technically I was still a baby until I was 7. I had also discovered my inherited blue flame when I was 3, as most half-demon children can be smarter than the average human baby if they are more demonic. It was then that he realised that I was only going to become more trouble-some and get into more mischievous as I got older, so he sent me off to live with his friend, Mephisto, who just happened to be a demon and could raise me properly. I lived in Mephisto's mansion, he knew how demon children were naturally more curious than average babies, so he knew how to deal with me and keep me entertained. Only a week I had lived there and Satan arrived to take me to Gehenna. Mephisto agreed with what Satan had said, also wondering how different I would turn out to be than Rin and Yukio who were being raised by a human family. Being raised by demons turned out to be better as it was obviously more suitable for my demonic needs. I had my own demon form there, the form of a dragon, way cooler than that of the Salamander that was under the control of Iblis, the King of Fire and the 3rd Demon King. I learnt heaps of things about myself, other demons, exorcists and other things of importance while I was in Gehenna. I was there for 9 years then left for Assiah via the Gehenna Gate I learnt to summon.

I arrived in Assiah in an alleyway nearby the monastery that my brothers were currently living in. I was still in my demon form and I couldn't show up in my human form, as they probably wouldn't remember me and Shiro had heard from Mephisto that Satan had taken me. So, I decided to take a different form. I've heard that the akita dog is well respected around here so I decided to take the form of one. I headed out of the alley and went straight for the monastery. I snorted. It hadn't changed. I stopped out the front of it, wondering if they had any kind of demon repelling seal around. In the midst of my thoughts, I heard a voice. "Hey, look! A dog!" I jumped and looked up. I couldn't help but smile and wag my tail as Rin walked out of the massive door. He walked up to me and knelt down in front of me, completely oblivious to who I was. He stretched his arm out to my nose, expecting me to do something, probably to sniff it. So what did I do? I sniffed his hand. He laughed and started rubbing my neck. It was then that Yukio came out. "Rin what are you doing?" Rin stood. "Check this out Yukio! I found a dog!" Next thing I know, both my brothers were standing in front of me. They had grown so much. Makes me wonder what it must've been like if I had stayed with them, if I wasn't so troublesome all the time. Before I knew it, both had walked away and started calling me. I followed them, finding out that surprisingly there were no demon repelling seals around. The inside of the monastery hadn't changed much either. A few new people were there, but none who looked strong, but looks can be deceiving. Anyway, a few minutes passed, I was surrounded by humans, getting more attention than I probably ever have in my entire life. Shiro then came over. I felt a kind of hatred towards him for giving me up the way that he did. For the next half hour, was of me being bored while they try to pick a name for the new dog. Eventually they decided on Inazume. Things then went back to normal. I ditched Rin and Yukio and followed Shiro. It was in a dark room only lit by candle light, the only thing there was what I could tell was candle light. "So, you've kept his sword I see." Shiro turned around to see who spoke and only saw me, still as a dog. "Inazuma, it's just you." He walked over to me, I started growling. I stood. "I still haven't forgiven you for giving me up that day when I was 5." He looked confused. "Inazuma, did you just speak?" I rolled my eyes. "My name is not Inazuma. Why don't you guess?" He gasped. "Your not… Are you?" I laughed a bit. "I dunno, you tell me."

"Kaida…"

"Bingo!" I then changed to my human form. Blonde hair the length of Rin's, demonic green eyes, blonde tail, with a dark green cloak with matted ends, a t-shirt that was an electric blue and pants that were black, they were old and dirty. "Now, old man, do you wanna tell me why exactly you threw me away?" He just stared at me. "You've grown so much… Why have you come back?"

"Answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours. I promise," He sighed. "Fine then. You were always more troublesome than your brothers, proving that you would be more of a handful. Because you were more, demonic, I suppose, you had more requirements. You needed more room, constant things that you could play with and end up destroying, things we couldn't supply here. As you grew, you naturally became more of what you were becoming. The fact that you could control those flames of yours was worrying. We feared that you might want to experiment with them and end up causing havoc. I couldn't handle you, so I gave you to one of my friends who was a demon and could look after you and give you what you required." My eyes narrowed. "You mean Mephisto?" He nodded. "Yes. But then Satan came and took you to Gehenna. I wasn't happy, but I thought that it maybe for the best. I never wanted to give you up." I sighed. "That's the best answer I'm obviously going to get. Now, for your question. The answer is quite simple. I came back because I wanted to see my brothers." With that, I turned back to my dog form and turned for the door. "I have one favour to ask." He looked at me. "Just don't give me any pet food." And with that, I ran out the door to hang with my brothers.

A year passed. We were now 15 years of age. I had been for a walk with Rin. We met up with some guys who were chopping the legs off pigeons for the fun of it. So with Rin being Rin, he beat them up. Realising what he had done, he sighed. "Why didn't you stop me Inazuma?" I just whined. He sighed. "Come on, lets go home." The monastery was fairly quiet, knowing that they would all be eating. We walked into the kitchen where we found everyone already eating. Shiro was the first to talk. "Hey Rin! Did you get a job this time?" Rin started to panic. "I bet he got in a fight, he looks injured." Yukio and his big mouth. "You did what!?" The next thing I see is a pair of chopsticks flying from Shiro's hand come in contact with Rin's head. I cringed from my spot in the corner. "You idiot! Why can't you keep a job like everybody else? How do you expect to make a living if you can't keep a decent job? Eventually you will leave here and need to make it on your own!" This comment seemed to anger Rin. "I already know that!" The heater caught my attention, it flared up. Not with just any ordinary flame, but a blue flame. One that I hadn't caused. I smirked. So Rin did inherit dad's flames. This will make things more interesting. Shiro took a quick glance at me, obviously thinking I'd done it, I shook my head trying to say 'I didn't do it' and he believed me. "Yukio, please go and tend to your brothers injuries." Yukio nodded. "Yes father." I stayed in my corner and slept for roughly 15 minutes until Rin walked passed wearing a suit. I followed him outside and he started making conversation with Shiro about jobs. Coal Tar were flying everywhere. Stupid dirty city. It was then that Shiro and I noticed that Rin had spotted one. We pushed it off at that current moment. I went to follow Rin out the gate to keep an eye on him. "No Inazuma, you gotta stay here, I'm going to a job interview. I'll see you when I get back." He walked off, I looked at Shiro. "I'm going to keep an eye on him wether you like it or not." He just 'hmphed'. "I was actually going to ask if you could. He saw that Coal Tar and made the heater flare." I nodded. "Well, you better tell him the truth when he gets back. You should've told him a long time ago, his reaction will only get worse the longer you leave it." I ran out the gate before Shiro could say anything in reply. I was running around the city looking for Rin, frustrated and angry, I was about to give up after I heard a voice that sounded very similar. Like someone I know. I followed it, finding that it lead to the alleyway that I first arrived in Assiah. I looked inside and saw Rin being pinned to the ground by the guy we saw earlier and his underlings. Except, the leader seemed different. I knew that laugh from somewhere. It then occurred to me that Rin had just awakened his blue flames. The cronies ran past me in fear, the leader staying. "It seems that I was right about you." That voice was driving me nuts! I know it yet I can't remember where I've heard it! "That blue flame is defiantly the flame of Satan. I've been looking for you a long time. Lets go, Lord Satan is waiting." Astaroth! I ran up to him, lunging straight for his shoulder and managed to get him against the ground. With him holding his newly sore shoulder, I backed up to Rin. "Inazuma? What are you doing here? I told you to stay home!" I rolled my eyes, now's as good a time as any. "I gather that Shiro hasn't told you then?"

"Did you just speak?" I laughed and reverted back to my human form. "Seems that way." I continued talking while never taking my eyes off Astaroth. "I'm not actually a dog. I'm a half demon." Rin just looked at me. "You look familiar."

"I'm your twin sister, Shiro gave me up a long time ago. Anyway, we have a bigger problem on our hands at the moment." Astaroth stood, his shoulder healing. "Kaida, what brings you here?" I glared at him. "Looking out for my brother. Why do you of all demons want him? Beside the fact that dad wants him. Get lost!" All I got in response was an angry snarl. Then a chant started. "There is evil in their hearts…" My attention went straight from Astaroth to the Exorcist standing in the way of the alleys only exit. Naturally, any demon would start fretting, of course, that's what I started doing. "Are you an Exorcist!?" Astaroth was also panicking. Shiro smirked. "Blessed be lord." Fuck. Both Astaroth and I are toast if he finishes. Astaroth can burn to death for all I care, I hate him. Luckily, when Astaroth charged, only he was exorcised. "Rin, are you calm now?"

"Does that look like his calm!? Why didn't you tell him before now!?" Shiro sighed. Poor Rin looked so confused. "What just happened?" Shiro started explaining about demons and humans, Assiah and Gehenna, the usual. "You are the child of a demon born of a human mother, the same with you twin sister and Yukio. But not just any old demon, you are the child of Satan." I didn't think Rin would believe this at first, but of course, Shiro just grabbed his wrist and started dragging him back to the monastery. I had to beat them there otherwise Shiro was going to put up demon repelling seals and then I wouldn't be able to get in. Likewise, I beat them there and they soon arrived. The others were already putting up barrier seals. Of course, demons weren't far behind. But with these ones being the kin of Astaroth, they were dumb and couldn't figure out that there was a barrier in the way. Shiro grabbed me, took me to a corner of the current room we were in, and tied me to a chain. But the annoying thing was that it was one that cuts off demons powers. "What the hell old man!?" He just turned. "It's to make sure that you don't accidentally do something you'll regret doing." Stunned by his words, I watched him walk away with Rin. I struggled to at least try to get out but gave up after a few tries knowing that it was absolutely useless. He took Rin to go talk about his sword in that dark room and I only saw Shiro come out. Then the wait for Astaroth began. Sure enough, he did. In a truck. Astaroth sent out his minions, some people attacked with Aria, Dragoon and Tamer, all while I watched. I could've been helping. I felt so useless. Stupid old geezer! One guy got covered in mushrooms, another blew fire everywhere which just left him to be kicked in the face by Astaroth. Banging could be heard from where Rin was currently locked up. Of course nobody noticed. All people were focused on was Astaroth. It was then that a random pitchfork was flung across the room into Astaroth's shoulder. I looked over to see who had thrown it and saw the door leading to the room where Rin was to be broken. Looking around that spot I saw Rin had gotten himself out and had thrown the pitchfork. "I said we weren't done talking old man!" Shiro just ignored him and walked right up to Astaroth, exorcising him within the next few seconds. He then spoke about getting a car ready and something about putting a seal of Tetramorph on the kid to keep him from getting possessed. While Rin and Shiro argued, I felt some kind of presence. It was defiantly powerful, not like Astaroth, like heaps more. Then it clicked. It was Satan, my dad. I don't have anything against him, but I was more scared for Rin's sake. "Don't you ever call yourself my father again!" SLAP! This caught my attention. Poor Rin is so confused. That's when he struck. Shiro fell to knees and started to shake. Rin turned around, confused as to why his adoptive father had just fallen. "Old man? Whats wrong?" I called to him. "Rin! You need to go! Now!" I struggled against the chain that was holding me back. Shiro had started to laugh.


End file.
